magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Vosmari
Tortoises have existed for thousands of years, and are a common enough sight around The Keep. Many wander around the shores of Lake Lakira, and raid the gardens for lettuce. But recently, magical tortoises have emerged. They have been named the vosmari, as their appearances match those described in several old tomes. These tortoises are much larger than their non-magical brethren, and their race appears to be a very ancient one. No one knows how far back in time vosmari tortoises lived, but the oldest tortoise found has lived for over two centuries. Older vosmari tortoises are very wise and knowledge, and do not venture anywhere near humans. This reluctance to stray near humans is what has enabled vosmari tortoises to remain hidden for so many years, as well as their unique appearances. For unknown generations these companions have lived on small islands, far away from people or populated lands. Both their nature and coloring has helped them to evade discovery. Vosmari eggs are buried on remote beaches, and the mother does not remain with them but continues on her way. The hatchlings will have to find their own way to water, as tortoises do not form families. Vosmari eggs are a rich brown in color, with small trees already growing from them. This tree, and other plants, will grow larger as the hatchling does. Adult vosmari have many strange and exotic plants growing from their backs. These plants are from locations that no human could ever dream to visit – watery lands found at the very bottom of oceans. No one knows what animals live at those depths, though many magi are intensely curious. Whatever secrets they know, however, these companions remain silent, only interacting with their human friends and few others. Egg A small plant is growing from the shell of this brown egg, reaching upwards to the sun. Hatchling When vosmari companions are first born, they head directly to water and submerge themselves. They may remain there for hours or even days, exploring the lake and its shores. When ready, the vosmari hatchling will return to their magi. At this time, the little tortoise can be fed a head of lettuce, which it will likely devour greedily. Tortoises enjoy most vegetables, a few fruits, and spend much of their day searching for their next meal. The gardens hold much of their favorite food, and a young vosmari can usually be spotted there, munching away. At any sign of danger, the vosmari young will retreat into its shell, where it is all but impossible to extract. This shell is incredibly hard and protects them from any predators. It will harden further with age. Though these tortoises are born small enough to fit in one's hand, vosmari grow rapidly, and their growth will never stop. Eventually their rate of growth slows, but even when they are well past one hundred years old, they continue to grow. Though a vosmari will grow large enough to carry a magi, they are mainly land based creatures, as their shells are rather heavy. Adult As they age, vosmari tortoises become much stronger. Their new strength allows them to move their great weight more easily. It is easy enough to spot where a vosmari has gone, because their great claws leave deep gashes in the earth. Though they enjoy swimming, these tortoises spend most of their time on land. They make up for their awkward movements in the water, where they can move swiftly. Powerful limbs give vosmari tortoises speed, and a large shell can make a seat for a magi exploring seas. Most tortoises do not mind providing rides, provided they are compensated with a treat or two. Vosmari are large creatures, capable of carrying a human. The most ancient of sea turtles are truly massive, and sailors tell wild tales, swearing that they have seen beasts larger than houses. Villagers still call these animals world tortoises, from ancient myths. These old tales told of giant creatures, swimming through the sky and engulfing the very stars. Whether or not the vosmari are descendants of those mythical beings, they are wise and valuable companions. Vosmari bond best with magi who are passionate about the water, or are skilled at using herbs. The plants found on any tortoises backs are incredibly powerful, and only a few leaves are needed to boost the power of a spell. Some claim that it is not merely plants that grow on their backs, but entire worlds, complete with miniature creatures. If this is the case, no one knows, for no human has keen enough eyes. It makes one wonder, though, what truth there is to those old legends. Could such a strange, miniature world exist? Breeding Additional Information * No. 220 * Obtained from Remy's Inn for 5,200 * Released July 13th, 2011 * Artist: Umbreonage * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Tortoises